


【授翻】团兵 /谁需要什么灵魂伴侣/

by CapNoel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNoel/pseuds/CapNoel
Summary: -灵魂伴侣梗-all credit to the author;) thank you for your permission
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【授翻】团兵 /谁需要什么灵魂伴侣/

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Ass, Blondie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446672) by [Erwins_eyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows). 



“我能看一下你的词吗——你有的吧？“

是的，他有——埃尔文的视线从对面女人的身上挪向了自己杯子里的酒——在三十五岁的年纪里，大部分人应该都有了。事实上，尽管只是提了一句，他仍然觉得那些词语已经在左手腕上发烫了。  
它们所带来的耻辱几乎伴随了他的一生。

埃尔文再次抬头看向约会的对象，挤出一个安抚的笑：“那不重要。”  
对方看上去有些疑惑，但什么也没说，于是气氛紧接着变得尴尬而僵硬。这大概是他们第一次也是最后一次约会了，埃尔文想着，一边抚上被衣服遮住的手腕。  
——谁需要什么灵魂伴侣呢。

曾经的埃尔文尚未对此抱有如此怀疑的态度，像大部分孩子一样，他听过很多成功找到了自己灵魂伴侣并幸福地度过了一生的故事，可时间让他更加成熟——自己的词出现了。

那是五岁生日过后的圣诞节，他眼看着左手腕细腻的皮肤被刻上了漂亮的黑色字迹，激动到连圣诞老人都被抛之脑后。他急忙跑去找到了父母，好弄清上面写的是什么，却在看到他们惊慌失措的样子之后丧失了全部热情。父亲和母亲迅速将它们遮了起来，并没有告诉过他为什么，但随着年龄和识字能力的增长，埃尔文慢慢明白了过来。

“Nice ass, Blondie”  
（屁股挺翘，金头发的。）

这话实在算不得好听，母亲已经在为这个将在未来对她儿子满口污言秽语的人感到愤怒，父亲看上去也显得有些失望。埃尔文清楚，这不只是一句有些粗鲁的赞美，它也可能意味着无尽的嘲讽。

胖乎乎的小埃尔文总会被同龄人挖苦，而那些把他关在更衣室里面霸凌的人在发现了他的词后更是变本加厉，一刻不停地拿他寻开心。  
这句话无数次地伴随着口哨声出现，在他的体育课上，在他弯腰拿东西的时候，甚至在他从走廊经过的时候，也会听到毫不掩饰的嘲讽后面紧跟着一串笑声。  
埃尔文最终藏起了手腕上的字迹，他甚至开始思考，他的灵魂伴侣会不会就是这些混蛋当中的一个——那样的话他们最好这辈子也不要有什么交集，他独自一人反而过得更好。

埃尔文当然不会知道自己其实属于“大器晚成”的那一类。他的室友兼朋友是个叫米克的运动狂，总是会带着他去健身房以及晨跑，甚至说服了埃尔文加入橄榄球队。多亏了他，大学生活彻底改变了埃尔文和他的身材，高中时期的小胖子逐渐成长为了一个男人。

在某一天，一个路过的金发美女朝着他大喊了一句 “Nice ass, Blondie！” （嘿，身材不错嘛，金头发的！）之后，他重新开始变得充满希望。  
——很可惜，这句话不是对他说的，那是米克的女友纳拿巴，同时也是他的灵魂伴侣。这没什么，他们简直天生一对。

那是他从高中之后第一次也是最后一次听到自己的词语，但埃尔文已经停止了患得患失，他确信自己并不需要什么灵魂伴侣才能得到幸福。  
毕业之后的三人进入了警校，他们被安排在了托洛斯特区——生活看上去非常完美，尽管他心里总有个声音在提醒着他似乎还漏掉了什么，但都被埃尔文选择性地忽视掉了。

——直到那一天。

此时的他身处车祸现场，身边满是不停走动的医护和工作人员，他正在试图为赶来的消防车疏导出一条路线，而在他们从车上下来的时候，他忽然听到了一句 “Nice ass, Blondie.” （屁股挺翘，金头发的。）

他左顾右盼地寻找着这个低沉声音的来源，但四周只站着一个黑头发的消防员。

“Are you talking to me?“（你在和我说话吗？）

利威尔·阿卡曼对于灵魂伴侣有自己的想法。  
就算他的灵魂伴侣死掉，对他也不会有什么影响，反正对方对于利威尔而言并没有任何作用。母亲的灵魂伴侣在她怀孕的那一刻就抛下了她，他于是亲眼见证了母亲的一蹶不振和慢慢凋亡的过程，并清楚地意识到，灵魂伴侣不过只是一种幻想，在现实生活中并不存在。母亲告诉过利威尔不要通过灵魂伴侣寻求自己的幸福，因为那些永不褪色的爱恋和美好的结局只在童话故事里有。  
他选择了相信她。

利威尔的词语在出生时就已经显现，一抹美丽又富有生命力的蓝色缠绕在他的手腕上，淡淡的色彩似乎也软化了这句话的语气。

“Are you talking to me？“（你在和我说话吗？）

这听上去简直像黑帮电影里才有的台词。

母亲说过不要相信灵魂伴侣，而如果她痛苦的单相思还不足以证明这一点的话，和他舅舅一起生活的日子足以让他失去全部信心。

凯尼那个混蛋……

他厌恶灵魂伴侣这一概念到了极点，以至于他将自己的那些字迹烧到了一个无法辨认的地步，每每开口总要问上利威尔一句：“你在和我说话吗，——小子？”

利威尔恨透了这些词，他压根没有指望过什么灵魂伴侣——但实际上，尽管他不愿意承认，利威尔总是憧憬着他的灵魂伴侣会突然出现，好向这些人证明他们都错了。  
可他的这句话实在太过常见，根本无从考证说出这话的那么多人里面究竟哪一个才是。利威尔把这当作是自己终究无法遇见灵魂伴侣的证据，并逐渐接受了这一事实。  
很多年就这样过去，直到那一天，他像往常一样坐进了消防车，对于接下来那件即将改变他生活的事情毫不知情。

停车的时候他看到了那位金发警官，之后就再也没能移开自己的视线，就这样一直盯着对方走来走去。  
——利威尔并不想说出口，但那条紧身警裤包裹着的，轮廓明显的，简直是他见过最完美的屁股。

“Nice ass, Blondie.”  
（屁股挺翘，金头发的。）

金发警官转过了身看向他。

“Are you talking to me?”  
（你在和我说话吗？）

不知道为什么，这句话从来没有听起来如此……正确而合适。利威尔直觉这次有什么不一样，他看向男人的手腕，却发现一块黑色的表带遮住了他的字迹。他想说的话被自己身上的装备打断，这才想起来自己还有点工作要完成。

“我一会再回来找你，金头发的，“ 利威尔在转身离去之前说道：“别走太远。”

埃尔文疑惑地看着矮个男人逐渐远去的背影，他刚刚是被……一个超性感的男人……勾搭了？  
手腕处的皮肤在表带的遮挡下开始发烫，他似乎是第一次听到这几个字被如此真诚地从一个人的口中说出，他克制不住地有些期待起来。

在一切被整理妥当之后，埃尔文正坐在一旁写报告，以至于没看到消防员靠近的身影，好在对方清了清嗓子，确保可以被他注意到。

“我很高兴看到你没有逃跑，“ 黑发男人站到他的身旁，语气带着调侃的意味。对方有着他见过最漂亮的浅灰色眼睛，右肩搭着件厚重的外套，左手夹着自己的头盔，露出的小臂线条吸引了埃尔文的全部目光，让他以为自己不知什么时候多出了这样的癖好。

“你不是让我待在这里。“ 埃尔文试图开个玩笑，但对面的男人甚至没有上扬一下嘴角，他的希望于是被浇灭了一点。

“我就有话直说了——当然，你可以随时让我滚蛋——但我可以看一下你手腕上的字吗？“ 

确实是很大胆的举动。

埃尔文微笑着伸出手：“你好，我是埃尔文·史密斯，很高兴见到你。”  
小个子男人轻笑了一下，有些脸红。他把自己的头盔放到他的车顶上，向着埃尔文的方向抬起了自己的手：“啊……抱歉，我是利威尔·阿卡曼。“

男人纤细的手腕上面是一行蓝色的字迹，和埃尔文在一个小时之前说出口的那几个词丝毫不差。

“这不是真的吧……“ 埃尔文嘀咕着抓过对方小巧的手掌，将他带向自己的方向，仔细地看着那些被白皙的皮肤衬得愈发鲜艳的蓝字，忍不住地用手指细细摩挲过去。

“如果你给我看你的，我就给你看我的。“ 利威尔奚落了他一句，在看着埃尔文磕磕绊绊地摘去了自己的腕表之后倒吸了一口冷气：“你他妈开玩笑的吧？——不过我有点同情你，天天看着这句话也太糟心了。” 

埃尔文有些紧张地笑起来，而利威尔自己则是惊叹于此刻脑中无比复杂的情绪，最明显的是一种如释重负的轻松。  
他等待这个时刻已经太久了……而现在，现在它终于到来了。

他开口了：“我想在春天举行婚礼——你想要几个小孩？我倾向于两个，或者三个也可以……“  
“抱歉，“ 埃尔文看起来快要昏过去了，”你——你说什么？“  
“当然啦，我要先去看看你的房子才能决定要不要退掉我租着的地方。“  
“我……我可能没太听懂……你想——“

“我的天，你这张脸可是太滑稽了，“ 利威尔轻笑出声，“镇定，金头发的，我开玩笑呢。“  
”但我倒是可以要一下你的号码，出去约个会什么的。“

“当然可以，“ 埃尔文有些不好意思地回答他，接着急匆匆地把自己的电话号写在了名片的背面递了过去。

结果呢，他们在秋天举行了婚礼，而埃尔文搬进了利威尔的住处。

fin.


End file.
